Truth or Sex
by lizegan
Summary: Everything changed between Jade and Tori in one simple Truth or Dare (dirty) game. [Jori smut] (Rating WILL change to M at the second chapter.)


_**Since I've been off for like a month, this is a gift for you guys for waiting for me! :) I love you so much! This is a Jori smut :D**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, everything will be about Bade or Jori. I. Unfortunately, I don't.**_

* * *

"Hey guys, want to crash at my place tonight?" Tori asked the gang. "My parents are out. Let's play games, watch movies, and do so many other things! It's going to be the best night out!"

"I'm in!"

"Sure!"

"Sounds great!"

"Yay!"

"No!" Everyone stared at Jade, the only one rejecting. Tori looked disappointed.

"Um, guys, mind waiting for a sec?" Beck said while pulling Jade to the janitor closet.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"Please be cool and come with me and your friends to Tori's place tonight."

"They're not my friends!" Jade retorted. "And if you love Tori so much, why don't you go date her then?"

"No, babe, I love you, and nothing will ever change that! Please, just come."

"Ugh!" Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine! But I will only stay with you."

"Great," Beck's eyes had a hint of excitement. He and his girlfriend walked back to the gang.

"So..?" Andre questioned.

"We'll be there at seven." Beck replied.

"Woohoo! It's gonna be so fun!" Tori screamed happily. The gang stared at Tori's weird attitude. Tori seemed to get that they felt disturbed when she slammed her locker shut and walked away awkwardly.

.

.

"I've got some bags of chips here! Andre called out as he entered Tori's house.

"And I've got lollipops!" Cat chirped.

"What's up, guys? Did I miss anything?" Robbie came in with his _puppet_.

"Nothing, what did you bring anyway?" Tori replied while she prepared glasses of coke.

"Uhh.. nothing.." Robbie said as he scratched the back of his hair.

The gang was greeted by Beck and a groaning Jade coming in after a few minutes. Beck set down the bottles of root beer on the kitchen table and took a cup to drink.

"So, let's start! Remember the rules guys?" Andre said.

"We have to do even the most ridiculous thing asked except for anything related to killing, because murder is not cool-" Beck was cut by his girlfriend.

"It is!" Jade snapped.

Beck ignored her and continued, "or else he or she will have to go to school naked by the next day." By the time he finished, everyone had already sat down on the floor and formed a circle.

"Tori, since this is your house, you start!" Cat said.

"Okay.. I'm going to ask.. Andre!"

"Bring it on," Andre replied.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm.. Truth."

"Okay.. What is your biggest secret?"

"Uh, so a few months ago, Beck left his toothbrush at my place and since I didn't have anything to clean my toilet with, I used it to clean my toilet and returned it to Beck without washing it."

"How dare you, man!" Beck exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Andre replied.

"Haha, okay now Andre, pick your victim!" Tori said.

"Umm.. Robbie!"

"Yes, sir!" Robbie spoke up.

"Don't, it's annoying!" Jade shushed Robbie.

"Okay, so, Robbie, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"You guys are pussies!" Jade snapped as she leaned down to rest her head on Beck's shoulders.

"By the way, Robbie.." Andre said, "uh, if you were a girl, what are the things your would like to do?"

"Umm.. good question! I would cook everyday, go to a lollipop land, eat cotton candies everyday, wear cute dresses-" he was cut by Jade, again.

"Stop! You're making me sick!"

Very different from Jade, Cat giggled.

"Ahahaha! You're so girly, Robbie!"

"Uh.. Thanks..!" Robbie excalimed.

"Okay, so continue Robbie, who would you ask now?" Beck asked.

"Umm.. Cat!"

"Whatty?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Ahaha, dare!"

"Uh, wow, so, um, I dare you to do cartwheel for us!"

"That's the lamest dare ever!" Jade, again, groaned.

"Oh, come on Jade, just enjoy it!" Tori replied.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Just then, Cat did her cartwheel. Robbie clapped gently, causing the red-head to giggle.

"So, little red, who do you want to ask?" Andre said.

"Tori!"

"Yes!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm.. Truth!"

"Do you believe that unicorns are real?"

"Um.. no.. Cat.."

" What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing.. err.."

"If we are going to only watch Tori and Cat talk, can anyone bring me a fork so I can stab my eyeball?" Jade snapped.

"I..have a fork," Tori teased. Jade shot the latina a death glare as a response. "By the way, Beck! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Cat!" Immediately, Jade glared at Tori furiously. "Rules are rules," Tori smirked. She had won.

Beck started making out with Cat for about two minutes before they finally pulled apart.

Suddenly, Robbie's _puppet, _Rex spoke up, which startle everyone, except Jade, "Are you guys forgetting anything? I'm also playing!" Everyone sighed at the annoying puppet but they had to include _him_.

"Fine, Rex, truth or dare?" Beck asked the puppet.

"Dare! Because I'm not a pussy!"

"I dare you to slap Robbie ten times," Beck was proud of his choice of dare.

"Easy!" The puppet slapped his owner for ten times, no one knows how _he_ did it, and added one "bonus" slap.

"So, Jade, since you're the only one left, truth or dare, babe?"

"Dare! Now quick!"

"I dare you to have sex with Tori!"

* * *

_**Can I have at least 10 reviews to continue? :)**_

_**-lizegan xo**_


End file.
